this lullaby
by sayonara edo
Summary: dibalik senyum Hinata dan Sasuke, musim panas itu adalah yang paling muram. jika Hinata menderita, Sasuke pun juga akan merasakannya. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Jika Naruto milik saya, sudah saya jodohkan dengan Sasuke sejak lahir^^**

**OCC, typo, etc. a lot. newbie. Enjoy :)**

.

.

Hinata dan Sasuke pernah mempunyai pemikiran yang sama dulu. Dulu, saat mereka masih kecil dan belum benar-benar mengerti dunia luar. Berfikir bahwa ayah mereka sama-sama kolot. Hiasi yang temperament dan Fugaku yang keras kepala. Ataupun Hiasi yang membanggakan Hanabi dan Fugaku yang membanggakan Itachi.

Mereka bertetangga sejak lahir, menghabiskan malam-malam sepi tanpa kasih sayang yang benar-benar utuh berdua. Kadang duduk di ayunan belakang rumah Hinata sambil menghitung bintang, atau berbaring di atas rerumputan liar dengan angin malam yang dingin menusuk.

Suatu hari di bulan November, ketika angin bertiup kencang menggugurkan berbagai dedaunan kering, Sasuke menarik Hinata untuk kabur. Membawa gadis kecil itu dan dirinya sendiri yang bahkan tidak mengerti hitam dan putih dunia.

Mereka kabur, memastikan kedua ayah mereka akan mencari atau tidak. Tidak banyak yang Sasuke mengerti tentang Tokyo. Meski ia lahir dan besar di sana, tetap saja Sasuke masihlah kecil, lugu, polos, dan tidak mengerti. Jadilah mereka kabur ke stasiun di pinggiran Tokyo.

Hinata kecil yang takut dan kedinginan duduk memeluk lutut, berharap bahwa sang ayah datang menjemput, memeluk nya hangat seperti yang selalu dilakukannya pada Hanabi Hyuga si bungsu Hyuga.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke, yang berharap bahwa ia akan dilupakan dan tak pernah dianggap ada. Otak Sasuke berputar, imajinasi nya berjalan, beradu satu dengan harapan menyakitkan yang ia fikirkan sejak hari-hari lalu dimana Itachi selalu di nomor satukan, bahkan Ibunya juga mengakui segala hal tentang Itachi si sulung Uchiha.

"Oii Hinata, kau sudah mengantuk yaa? Apa kau lelah?" Sasuke membuka suara, memecah keheningan di peron kereta yang sunyi dan senyap. Tidak banyak orang yang datang malam itu, bahkan Hinata merasa bergedik membayangkan jika mereka berdua pada akhirnya tak ditemukan dan diculik oleh orang dewasa bertudung hitam.

Hinata menggeleng dalam diam nya. Gadis kecil itu memutar kepalanya, menghadap Sasuke dengan bibir yang membiru karena kedinginan. Pipi nya yang gembil dan menggemaskan itu juga memerah, udara di akhir musim gugur memang selalu menusuk kulit.

"A-ah." Sasuke bergumam. Si bocah raven melepas sweater rajutan biru muda nya, memindahkannya pada pundak Hinata yang ringkih dan tampak tepus. "Kau kedinginan." Tambahnya setelah itu.

"S-sasuke-kun tidak p-perlu repot-repot begini." Hinata sudah akan melepas sweater milik Sasuke, namun si Uchiha bungsu menahannya, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak ingin ditolak.

"Tidurlah Hinata. Aku menyayangimu." Sasuke menarik kepala Hinata mendekat kearahnya, menyandarkan kepala penuh helai indigo ke bahu nya yang juga lelah.

Malam itu, kedua bocah yang lemah dan lelah tertidur di peron kereta, saling menebak berbagai ekspetasi-ekspetasi yang melelahkan.

.

.

.

Tahun-tahun berlalu begitu cepat. Musim demi musim yang silih berganti menciptakan suasana yang selalu berbeda. Suatu hari di musim panas yang terik, Hinata terbangun di suatu ranjang yang sudah ia tempati selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Pagi itu kepalanya terasa pusing, saat akan turun dari ranjang, pintu kamarnya mendadak berderit, dan Sasuke muncul dibaliknya, telah siap dengan kaos oblong nya dan celana pantai seolah ia peselancar. Di tangannya, Sasuke menenteng nampan, dengan dua mangkuk penuh bubur dan segelas jus tomat yang teraduk dengan dua sedotan.

"Kau sudah bangun Hinata." Suara Sasuke serak. Hinata mencoba menebak, bahwa mungkin Sasuke juga baru bangun dan segera bergegas mandi. Tidak seperti dirinya yang sudah bangun namun masih enggan untuk beranjak.

Sasuke meletakkan nampan di meja kecil dekat ranjang Hinata. Kemudian menarik kursi dan mengajak Hinata untuk bangun, juga mencicipi bubur hangat yang diduga Hinata buatan Bibi Kurenai.

"Aku masih mengantuk Sasuke-kun." Hinata berbalik arah, masih terlentang di ranjang nyamannya. Ia terkikik dalam hati, senang menggoda Sasuke yang tiba-tiba langsung menggeret dirinya untuk bangun.

"Hey hey kau harus bangun gadis pemalas." Sekali lagi Sasuke menarik Hinata, tapi si gadis hanya terkikik dan mempertahankan posisi mengantuknya.

"Ayo makan atau akan kupanggilkan Lee-pyon." Ancam Sasuke.

Rock Lee memang terkenal sebagai penggemar berat warna hijau, juga semangat nya yang membara kadang terlalu lebay. Well, lagipula bukan rahasia lagi bila cowok yang pintar bela diri itu nge-fans Hinata setengah mati.

Sasuke bahkan ingat, hari-hari pertama kepindahannya kesini, saat ia dan Hinata tiba-tiba bertemu Lee. Dan cowok hijau itu sudah hampir memeluk Hinata. Sasuke kelas sekali saat itu, namun juga merasa konyol.

Hinata tersentak, langsung menurut untuk bangkit dari ranjang dan duduk bersama Sasuke, menikmati sarapan pagi dengan bubur hangat. Meski Hinata mengerti bahwa ucapan Sasuke hanyalah gertak sambal, Hinata tetap menurut pada Sasuke.

Mereka duduk berhadapan, dengan jendela yang terbuka separuh, menampakkan sinar terik nya yang malu-malu. Hinata memulai sendokan pertamanya sambil menatap Sasuke, wajah nya merona entah kenapa. Ada banyak hal yang membuat Hinata betah menatap wajah Sasuke lama-lama. Sifatnya yang tak mudah ditebak itu membuat Hinata nyaman, kadang ketus, kadang juga begitu hangat.

Hinata ingat saat mereka masih kecil, ketika liburan musim panas dan mereka malah mengubur diri dalam pasir putih. Mansion sederhana Hyuga memang memiliki taman belakang yang cukup menyenangkan. Seperti jungkat-jungkit, ayunan, kotak pasir yang cukup besar, dan rumah pohon yang selalu menjadi kunjungan Sasuke dan Hinata semasa kecil.

Mereka berjemur, hanya menampakkan dua kepala si Hyuga dan Uchiha kecil dari balik kota pasir, tubuh mereka telah benar-benar terkubur. Membuarkan kedua wajah mereka diterpa teriknya matahari. Meski begitu, kulit keduanya tetap tak bisa secokelat Naruto Uzumaki yang tinggal lima rumah dari mansion Uchiha.

Ketika itu Sasuke sedang sakit flu musim panas yang memang sering datang mendadak karena pergantian musim yang begitu signifikan. Hinata terus mentertawakannya, bahkan hingga mereka berdua telah berjemur. Jadi Sasuke terpaksa membungkam Hinata dengan kecupan singkatnya. Menempelkan bibir nya pada bibir ranum Hinata yang terasa seperti gula kapas. Hinata merona hebat saat itu.

Keesokan harinya Hinata juga terserang flu, bahkan lebih parah dari Sasuke. Dan Sasuka mengejeknya mati-matian.

"Enak yaa?" Suara Sasuke memecah lamunannya. Hinata merona lebih pekat. Entah mengapa setiap kali mengingat masa lalunya dengan Sasuke, Hinata merasa benar-benar hidup dan akan merona hebat bila sampai di suatu kenangan yang paling ia sukai.

"E-eh?"

Sasuke berdecak, sudah menduga Hinata bahwa sedang berimajinasi yang mungkin saja aneh-aneh. "Kau melamun!" tuduhnya.

"T-tidak." Bantah Hinata.

Sasuke tau itu bohong. Dia menyeringai, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata hingga Hinata yang malu-malu itu terpaksa mundur. "Jika melamun lagi, ku cium kau." Bisikan Sasuke terdengar sungguh-sungguh, membuat Hinata merona parah sekali.

"A-ah, Sasuke mesum!" Hinata mendorong dada Sasuke, menyingkirkan cowok yang suka sekali menggoda nya itu.

Hinata kembali menyendokkan suapannya, namun ia merasa bubur yang dimakannya benar-benar terasa hambar. Jadi gadis itu memeletkan lidahnya, merasa tidak enak. "T-tidak enak." Gumam Hinata yang cukup untuk terdengar gendang telinga Sasuke.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau tidak boleh makan yang terlalu asin." Sahut Sasuke.

"Tidak adil." Hinata memberenggut, teringat beberapa hari ketik ia datang ke rumah sakit dan menemukan dirinya yang menderita paru-paru basah.

Ekspresi Sasuke berubah. Ekspresi yang Hinata sama sekali tidak mengerti. Berdegradasi antara marah,kesal,dan kecewa, namun juga memberikan unsur sedih yang mendalam.

"Makan saja Hinata." Ujar Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Keheningan yang selanjutnya terjadi membuat Hinata merasa kecewa. Rasa bersalah sedikit menyusupi hatinya. Ia merasa perasaannya sangat pias.

Mereka berdua melanjutkan makan dalam keheningan yang mencekam. Dalam diam Hinata memperhatikan cara makan Sasuke yang lahap, menduga bahwa bubur Sasuke pasti terasa jauh lebih enak dari miliknya.

Hinata hanya merasa sedih saja. Paru-paru basah nya sudah mencapai tingkat yang sulit tertolong. Namun si gadis indigo itu sama sekali tidak menyesal, membiarkan banyak sebab paru-paru nya menjadi kenangan terindah yang pernah ia genggam.

Ketika masih kecil Hinata dan Sasuke yang kesepian selalu menghabiskan malam mereka berdua di luar rumah, saling menguatkan dan menggenggam tangan. Namun udara malam yang dingin memang tak pernah baik untuk kesehatan.

Sedangkan Sasuke Uchiha memikirkan hal yang berbeda. Mengutuk dirinya yang telah membawa Hinata keluar rumah setiap malam menjelang. Rasa bersalahnya semakin menguat setiap kali ia mengamati Hinata yang tertidur pulas. Wajah gadis nya yang pucat itu membuat nya tertekan, hingga ia terus dihantui rasa bersalah yang membuncah.

"Bubur milikmu tampak lebih enak dari milikku Sasuke-kun."

"Tidak." Ungkap Sasuke jujur. Hinata bisa merasakannya, namun enggan percaya.

"Tidak? K-kau bohong." Hinata menyambar bubur milik Sasuke dengan sendoknya, langsung mengecapnya dan merasakan kejujuran.

Sasuke tidak berbohohong.

Sasuke tidak berbohong. Bubur Sasuke sama dengan miliknya, terasa hambar. Tapi mengapa Sasuke lahap sekali? Hinata terus mempertanyakan hal itu dalam hati.

"Hey!" Seru Sasuke kaget. "Hinata, bubur ini tidak buruk kok. Aku yang membuatnya, kau tidak suka ya?" Lanjut Sasuke dengan suara seraknya.

Hinata merasa bersalah.

Mendadak hatinya dipenuhi rasa haru. Sasuke bahkan rela memakan bubur yang rasanya hambar sama dengan miliknya agar ia yang menderita sakit mau tetap makan dan menjalani hidup dengan baik.

Hinata bergumam, "M-maaf."

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, mendekat kearah Hinata dan menyibak anak rambut gadis itu dengan jemari nya yang beku. "Aku menyayangimu, sekarang makanlah. Oke?"

Hinata terus memikirkan wajah Sasuke yang mendadak terasa sendu. Ia mengangguk, "Oke."

.

.

.

Yuhi Kurenai merasa mengantuk dan lelah. Wajah nya yang berseri berubah menjadi separuh abad itu duduk bersandar di peron kereta sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatu jinjit nya. Hatinya dipenuhi rasa sesak, dan kepalanya penat sekali.

Rasa ingin cepat pulang ke Hokaido terasa begitu mengocok perasaannya. Kurenai hampir tertidur kalau saja suara peluit kereta tidak berdengung keras menyadarkannya yang harus segera pulang. Malam telah semakin larut.

Dengan tubuh yang lunglai, Kurenai melangkah menuju kereta. Stasiun sudah hampir sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang tampak dalam pandangannya. Namun tiba-tiba tenggorokannya terasa tercekat, ia merasa sangat haus. Jadi wanita itu berhenti, membuka tas selempangnya dan mengambil sebotol mineral yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

Saat wanita itu telah selesai dengan rasa haus nya. Seorang bocah menarik-narik blazer nya. Kurenai merunduk, menatap laki-laki berambut raven yang tampak menggigil. "Ah nak, ada apa?" Kurenai menyahut dengan nada ramah, teringat ia yang masih belum mempunyai momongan meski telah tiga tahun menikah.

"Bibi, boleh aku minta air? Teman ku kedinginan, dan ia haus." Wajah si bocah yang meyakinkan membuat Kurenai iba. Jadi ia mengangguk, mengikuti si bocah dengan sebotol mineralnya.

Kurenai merasa kedua bocah itu terlalu lucu untuk dilewatkan. Seorang gadis imut bernama Hinata dengan rambut indigo pendeknya, dan bocah laki-laki yang jutek namun perhatian dengan rambut raven serta kedua bola matah hitam segelap malam.

Kurenai tersenyum, ia merasa tertarik dengan cerita yang kedua bocah itu suguhkan. "Aku membenci ayah ku." Bocah yang ia ketahui bernama Sasuke itu menyahut.

"Dia hanya menyayangi dan mengurus kakak ku, sedangkan aku tak memiliki ibu. Entah kemana." Lanjut Sasuke kecil dengan wajah sebal.

Hinata berbeda, wajahnya yang pucat membuat rona merah nya tampak ranum. "A-aku sama. A-ayah ku menyayangi adikku yang memang imut, t-tapi aku selalu m-merasa kesepian. A-aku hanya bersama S-sasuke-kun. Ibu ku tiada setelah melahirkan H-hanabi-chan."

Sejak malam itu, yang berlanjut pada malam-malam selanjutnya, Sasuke dan Hinata menemukan keluarga baru. Pasangan bahagia yang tak memiliki anak, Asuma dan Kurenia.

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun di suatu malam dingin di musim panas. Padahal ini musim panas, namun Hinata merasa sangat kedinginan. Kepalanya berat, saat akan keluar kamar, ia mendadak tersungkur, hidung nya mengeluarkan darah, membuat Hinata tercengang setengah mati. Ia ingin berteriak marah, kesal dengan keadaannya yang lemah.

"S-sas…Sasu…ke."

Bisikan Hinata seperti angin lalu, ia tersungkur dan lelah. Dada nya dipenuhi rasa lelah dan pias yang berdegradasi menjadi penderitaan. Kata-kata pedas yang dulu sering dilontarkan Hiasi terus berputar dengan benaknya, membaur dengan luka lama dan sakit paru-paru nya.

Gelap.

.

**To Be Continued.**

**.**

**.**

Terima kasih, tinggalkan review?

-ai-


	2. Chapter 2

Lelah yang menumpuk pada tubuh Sasuke seakan menguap begitu saja ketika pemuda itu membuka pintu kamar Hinata. Perasaan terkejut menerjangnya terlalu cepat, sampai-sampai Sasuke bisa merasakan debaran jantung nya yang berdetak sangat cepat hingga tulang rusuknya terasa perih.

"Hinata!" Suaranya menggema dengan pilu.

Saat itu Sasuke ingin sekali menangis, menemukan Hinata tersungkur dilantai dengan darah yang berceceran dimana-mana bukanlah pemandangan yang indah.

Dengan perasaan yang terlalu kalut, si Uchiha muda membopong Hinata, mendekapnya dengan erat di dada. Ia berteriak kencang di depan pintu kamar Kurenai dengan berlinangan air mata.

Keterkejutan sama yang sebelumnya tampak diwajah Sasuke berpindah pada wajah Kurenai yang selalu tabah. Wanita itu memandang tidak percaya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Kurenai dengan cepat mengambil ponsel flip yang selalu ia letakkan di bawah bantalnya. Menelephone rumah sakit terdekat untuk segera datang karena keadaan yang terlalu sulit dimengerti.

Lima belas menit kemudian sebuah mobil ambulan datang menjemput Hinata. Sasuke yang merasa sangat kecewa mengomel tanpa henti pada pihak rumah sakit yang terlalu lama datang padahal pasien yang akan dihadapi sedang sekarat.

Sasuke yang terus menangis dalam diam ikut masuk ke dalam ambulan. Sedangkan Kurenai dan Asuma yang merasa terpukul menyusul dengan sedan keluarga yang dibeli dengan harga murah saat pertama kali Sasuke dan Hinata tinggal bersama mereka.

Ketika ambulan telah sampai di rumah sakit, Sasuke terus menemani Hinata, bahkan ketika gadis yang tak sadarkan diri dengan berlumuran darah itu telah masuk ke dalam ruangan ICU, Sasuke terus memaksa masuk. Suster dengan rambut pink cerah yang seakan tidak peduli dengan air mata Sasuke terpaksa menendang kemaluan Sasuke karena pemuda itu terus memaksa masuk.

Sasuke terpaksa harus menerima bahwa ia harus menunggu.

.

.

Semua karakter milik om Masashi^^

OCC, typo, etc. a lot. newbie. Enjoy :)

.

.

Hinata terbangun di ruangan yang dingin dan asing. Suasananya yang aneh membuat gadis itu merasa tak nyaman. Rasa nyeri yang tiba-tiba menjalar di seluruh pembuluh darah nya membuat si Hyuga merasa lemas.

Ketika ia menoleh, Hinata mendapati seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan selang-selang. Juga bagian hidung hingga mulutnya dilapisi alat bantu pernafasan. Namun Hinata tidak ingat apa yang sebelumnya terjadi. Ia hanya merasa sangat merindukan Sasuke yang sekarang entah berada dimana.

Suara dering telephone menyadarkan lamunannya. Disamping ranjang tempat ia berbaring, Hinata mendapati telephone biru tua yang sedang menyalak minta diangkat. Dengan susah payah, gadis itu mencoba meraih gagang telephone. Namun usaha nya sia-sia ketika dada nya terasa sedikit nyeri.

Hinata meringis, "Ada apa dengan ku?" Ia bertanya, namun tidak satupun jawaban yang ia dapatkan. Bahkan Hinata sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia berada disini. Di rumah sakit dengan selang-selang yang menyulitkannya bergerak.

Dering telephone berhenti.

Hinata merasa sedikit menyesal tak dapat mengangkat telephone barusan. Namun rasa menyesalnya langsung menghilang begitu telephone itu kembali menyalak.

Hinata tersenyum, tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering sampai ia harus menelan air liur nya dengan susah payah.

Begitu Hinata berhasil meraih gagang telephone, wajahnya berubah sumringah. "Hallo." Sapa Hinata dengan suara segar.

"Hinata?" Bisikan itu dapat langsung Hinata kenali tanpa perlu bertanya.

"Sasuke!"

"Hey apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke terdengar khawatir.

Hinata tertawa dalam hati, senang Sasuke mengkhawatirkannya. "T-tentu saja aku baik. K-kau dimana S-sasuke-kun?"

"Berbaliklah. Aku ada diseberangmu."

Hinata menurut, ia langsung berbalik tanpa melepas gagang telephone dan mendapati Sasuke yang berdiri di depan kaca besar yang membatasi kamar inap nya dengan dunia luar.

Sasuke berdiri disana, dengan wajah sembab yang tampak tersiksa, memaksakan senyum saat bola mata pekat nya beradu dengan milik Hinata. Ada sebersit rasa sakit yang membuat Hinata ingin sekali menangis saat menatap Sasuke.

"S-sasu-ke, apa yang terjadi dengan ku?" Tanya Hinata penuh selidik, suara nya berubah serak karena udara di ruangan terlalu dingin sampai tenggorokannya kering.

Hinata bisa melihat Sasuke yang kembali tersenyum, namun sekali lagi, senyum itu tampak tersiksa dimata Hinata. "Kau baik saja Hinata. Hanya kelelahan." Sahut Sasuke.

Hinata mendesah, teringat malam-malam dingin di masa kecil nya yang selalu di dominasi senyum menenangkan Sasuke. Mendadak gadis itu merindukannya.

Telephone ditutup ketika akhirnya Sasuke serta kedua orang tua angkatnya diperbolehkan masuk. Beberapa teman SMA nya juga ada yang menjenguk, seperti Rock Lee yang masih setia dengan pakaian serba hijau, dan Ten Ten gadis bercepol dua sahabatnya.

Suasana di ruangan yang serba berkabung membuat Hinata sedih. Semua orang diruangan menatapnya iba, kecuali Rock lee yang terus bersikap tegar.

"Hey Hinata…" Lee angkat bicara. Nada riang yang terdengar membuat Hinata tersenyum, namun sepandai apapun cowok hijau itu menyembunyikan kesedihannya, Hinata tetap tahu segalanya.

Hinata tersenyum hangat, "H-hai Lee-kun."

Lee menyodorkan sepucuk mawar pink cerah yang riang, "Aku memetiknya sendiri. Menyempatkan sejenak waktu ku sebelum datang kesini." Senyum segera terpatri pada wajah Lee.

Cowok berambur mangkok itu meletakkan nya ke dalam vas bunga di sudut ruangan, membuat Hinata tersenyum senang. "T-terima kasih."

Kurenai, Asuma, Ten ten, dan Lee terus memberondong banyak pertanyaan pada hinata. Meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa semuanya akan segera baik-baik saja. Kecuali Sasuke yang duduk meringkuk di atas sofa, matanya yang menerawang jauh tampak lelah dan cekung. Tapi semua orang tahu, Sasuke sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

Jadi setelah mereka puas bertanya pada Hinata, satu persatu memutuskan untuk keluar, mencoba memberikan ruang untuk Sasuke yang berkabung.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, ketika udara terasa begitu segar, burung-burung gereja merapat turun, bertengger seperti barisan paduan suara pada kabel-kabel panjang tiang listrik.

Sasuke melompat turun, hamparan bukit di hadapannya membuat senyum si Uchiha muda merekah. Punggung nya terasa sedikit berisi, ia menenteng gitar kayu buatannya yang terasa berat di punggung nya yang kurus. Tapi senyum Hinata membuat nya terus merasa segala hal sedang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Di pagi buta Sasuke memang terbangun dengan sejumput ide gila yang berputar-putar dalam otaknya. Bahkan niatnya membawa Hinata kabur dari rumah sakit benar-benar terlaksana saat ini. Meski hanya berbekal kursi roda untuk menumpu tubuh Hinata yang lemah, Sasuke tidak menyurutkan sedikitpun niatannya. Dan senyum lembut Hinata yang menyambut niat nya, memperbaik keadaan.

Sasuke tertawa dalam hati, mentertawakan dirinya yang tampak konyol. Membawa kabur sang puteri dari kuil ke sebuah hamparan rumput seolah ia Romeo yang sedang berdusta.

Meski ini adalah musim panas, udara pagi di Hokaido tetap terasa menyejukkan. Angin semilir membawa Sasuke dan Hinata pada sebuah bukit yang dipenuhi pepohonan. Ada sebuah danau kecil yang dikelilingi pohon-pohon teduh momiji, dengan air sebening embun. Sasuke mendorong kursi roda, membawa Hinata pada danau yang ia temukan semalam saat merasa putus asa.

"Sudah sampai." Ia bergumam.

Hinata merentangkan lengannya, merenggangkan otot nya yang terasa kaku, lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam seolah udara pagi memang yang paling terbaik.

Hinata dapat merasakan dada nya yang bergemuruh, "Ini indah Sasuke-kun." Ada sebersit rasa luar biasa yang bergejolak di hati si Hyuga. Bahkan ketika Hinata memutuskan untuk mendongkak dan menemukan wajah damai Sasuke, ia merasa sangat hidup.

Sasuke berbisik, "Ssst, lihat." Telunjuknya terarah pada segumpal awan yang berderak pelan, bentuk nya macam-macam. Namun yang paling menarik adalah cahaya orange ke kuningan yang kemudian tampak perlahan dibalik awan.

Sunrise.

Dalam kumparan waktu sepersekian detik ketika Hinata diam dan memperhatikan, Sasuke menunduk, mengecup bibir pucat Hinata yang terasa dingin. Sebentar, dan lembut.

Sasuke dapat menangkap rona merah yang menjalar disekitar pipi Hinata, membuatnya menyeringai senang. "S-sasu-ke-kun nakal." Hinata mencembik.

"Bahkan dalam keadaan mencembik pun wajah mu imut sekali." Goda Sasuke.

"T-tidak. Enak s-saja."

"Haha."

.

.

.

Sasuke mengayunkan gitar nya kedepan, memposisikan tepat sebelum ia memutuskan untuk memetiknya. Ia duduk diantara dinginnya rumput basah penuh embun, merasakan detak jantung nya yang terasa bergemuruh setiap kali Hinata menatapnya.

"Aku baru saja menciptakan satu lagu." Ujar Sasuke.

Hinata tampak antusias, "B-benarkah?"

"Ya. Tapi belum selesai. Mau membantu?"

"Tentu saja!"

Burung gereja mengamati mereka diatas kabel-kabel panjang, bersuit sesekali ketika angin bersemilir hangat. Ketika Sasuke memulai lagu nya, alam tampak menyambut.

Petikan pertama terasa pelan, "Aku berada diantara hujan, memeluk gerimis yang terasa menyakitkan."

"Tapi aku tidak berhenti sampai disitu, aku tidak ingin menyerah, karena seorang gadis kecil yang sama bodoh nya dengan ku sedang menunggu.

Sasuke menambah genjrengannya, "Menunggu aku yang kepayahan. Senyum nya meyakinkan ku, membawa ku terbang jauh sehangat coklat panas di musim dingin yang beku.

"Dengarkan senandung ku _baby_, syalala la la dan la la fuf.

"Dubidam dam dam.

"Tralala la la la.

"Hujan ini, yang turun mendadak di musim panas. Oh seandainya aku dapat mencegah nya, gadis itu pasti sudah ku genggam dalam pelukan ku yang hangat.

"Syalalala la dam du bidam"

Genjrengan Sasuke berakhir, dengan sentuhan petikan lembut yang lemah.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana kelanjutannya." Sasuke nyengir.

"Bagaimana k-kalau begini, 'namun gadis itu sekuat hujan yang menerpaku, membuat ku tersenyum sepanjang hari seolah dial ah pelangi yang kutunggu' B-bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau sedang membicarakan dirimu sendiri." Sasuke menjulurkan lidah, tertawa selanjutnya.

"S-sasukeeeeeeee."

Dan Sasuke mencium nya. Mencium Hinata, bukan lagi dengan kecupan singkat di pagi hari. Ciuman hangat di musim panas.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued.**

.

.

**Yak dan saya sebagai author yang tidak bertanggung jawab meminta maaf yang sebesar-besar nya atas ke-ngaretan apdate chap yang kedua. Juga hasil yang belum memuaskan pada readers. Gomen ne, author sedang banyak masalah soalnya :( *plak* gomen saya malah curhat haha.**

**Oke dehh, ini dia balasan reviews:**

**Yukori Kazaqi**** : sudah ne^^**

**TabiWook**** : maaf saya ngaret :(**

**Clara-AVRIL**** : Hehe maaf ternyata saya ngaret :(**

**Shinigami ojou-sama : Terima kasihhhhhhhh, ah saya senang sudah sempat berkenalan dengan kamu di facebook. Ini chap dua nya, maaf mengecewakan :( review lagiiii? :)**

**Fallenmoka : Arigatou, ini sudah lanjut, maaf ngaret :(**

**Anna : Wahh kamu sampe nangis? Maaf ya bikin kamu nangis, ini chap 2 nya, hope you like it :)**

**Penelopi : Iya, jahat yaa? :( wahh kalau happy ending saya gabisa janji, lihat imajinasi saya dulu ya bisa sampai mana. Ini chap 2 nya, maaf ngaret :(**

.

.

Akhir kata terima kasih, sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.

Review?

-ai-


End file.
